The PFP and the Scythe
by AverageLucas
Summary: By a whim of fate Haqua and Keima end up as buddies. However, with each passing conquest, Haqua starts to grow more reluctant in helping Keima catch loose souls. Meanwhile in New Hell, memory wiping devices are malfunctioning. A mere coincidence or something far more sinister?


**Hi, this is my first TWOGK fanfic I hope you enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Also, cheers to my Beta TheFinalArbiter, seriously if it wasn't for him you guys would be getting a mess of a story, grammar wise I mean.**

**Please review and enjoy the story **

* * *

"Tsk." the Conquering God clicked his tongue in displeasure as his fingers pushed the different buttons on his PFP with ease and dexterity, repeating motions his hands were already well accustomed to.

It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping outside, and everything was simply rainbows and butterflies for everyone, except for our young God. To his infinite displeasure, he had found his schedule mucked up by his fellow classmate and evil agent of "the real", Takahara Ayumi.

This God forsaken girl –for he was God and had forsaken her and condemned her to hell- had decided to leave cleaning duty to him since she had track practice. Doing this not only made him do the work of two people, but also put a hinge on his already tight schedule.

"I suppose it can't be helped." he spoke to no one in particular, letting the matter go and turning his full attention to the beautiful game before him. After all, it would soil his name as a God if he let such frivolous human matters trouble him any longer.

He leaned back on the bench at his favorite spot in the roof. No one came here, so it was perfect for his divine endeavors. His narrowed eyes quickly relaxed as he started to focus, turning the world around him into a blurry mess. The game wasn't a challenge, really –then again, which one was for a man of such caliber- but the story was enjoyable and touching, giving it the honor of having Keima's full attention.

"Games really are the perfect world." Keima mused as a goofy smile that he wouldn't let anyone see appeared on his face. He slouched on the bench a little further, enjoying the game to its fullest before he had to step into the real world yet again.

So the God did, unaware that trouble and a change to his gaming lifestyle was rapidly approaching.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn it!" Haqua cursed as the loose soul evaded her detention bottle yet again. Even with her herculean strength and her black scythe giving her more speed and mobility than most demons, carrying the oversized jar was still a pain.

Her flowing purple hair got in her field of vision for the fifth time now, making the apparently young girl push it away in a forceful and aggressive manner. She now understood why some demons like Elsie tied their hair up. Nevertheless, there was no time for that now. She needed to perform her first capture.

She tried to get the green mist into the detention bottle's tractor beam to finally trap it. As they spiraled through the air, Haqua's eyes narrowed in utter concentration as she came closer to it, the massive jar at the ready.

However, acting against all behavioral patterns Haqua had studied, the loose soul came to a full stop and turned downwards. Haqua, who couldn't decelerate in time, went past it with the extraordinary speed her scythe possessed before figuratively screeching to a halt in midair.

Cursing to herself, she turned back and gave chase to the loose soul that was rapidly approaching the ground, more specifically, a school. As Haqua got closer, she started to put less and less attention to her surroundings.

Suddenly, the phantasm mysteriously decreased its speed, going at a much slower pace than before as it approached the roof of the school.

Haqua saw her chance and took it, speeding up to catch up with said soul. A smirk started to appear on her face as she shortened the distance between them. It was hers now. However, the green ghoul suddenly pulled up making Haqua realize why it had decreased its speed.

As she saw the fast approaching roof of the school, her mouth involuntarily formed a small O in shock. There was simply nothing the distinguished valedictorian could do as she crashed into the roof with full force of a rampaging train, taking a few floor tiles and a bench with her.

Her ears rung as a cloud of dust rose up around her. With a blurry vision and a hand on her head, she pulled herself up, leaning on her scythe for support. She coughed a few times, wheezing for breath from the previous exertion and dust.

As she recovered from the impact, she heard a piercing scream of terror. Haqua grimaced, it was expected from any human that saw her to have that reaction. She raised her head to see a bespectacled teen pointing her way with an expression of utter terror.

Haqua, shakily standing on her feet, dusted herself up, ready to explain the situation to the commoner that had just gotten in her way. Feigning friendliness to get this over with quickly she approached the human with an outstretched hand "Hello, my name is Haqua du Lot Herm-"

Halfway through her introduction, Haqua realized that the human wasn't in the least interested in her. The brown haired teen scrambled up and walked past her with a face filled with dismay, muttering something along the lines of "save data". He knelt at a patch of destroyed tiles behind her and picked up a device, cradling it gently.

His expression quickly filled with glee as he exclaimed "Yes! My save data is unharmed! I thought I'd lost you!" he stroked the odd device lovingly, before seemingly noticing for the first time. His posture and demeanor changed completely, turning into an emotionless and composed being in the blink of an eye.

He glared at her, then looked down and walked towards the nearest bench, the faint clicking of his PFP and Haqua's incredulous stare following his every move. She tested her jaw and opened her mouth a few times, before closing it again. She was stunned to say the least, to be ignored in such a blatant manner hurt the pride of the loose soul hunter. If there was one thing Haqua was going to admit, it was that she was as prideful as she was beautiful.

Her eyes narrowed as she stomped near the human that had such gravely insulted her, forgetting all about the loose soul for a second, her powerful strides elevating a thin layer of dust as she approached the siting boy. She stopped right in front of him, her scythe menacingly pointing upwards.

After a few seconds of no reaction, she clenched her teeth at his uncaring attitude, then brought a hand to her mouth and coughed. After tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the human to notice her and getting more fed up by the second, she coughed again, this time louder, glaring at him.

"Ah, Saeko, such a good girl." he suddenly sighed emotionally, startling her with as he wiped away a single tear. Then, almost as fast as the reaction had happened, he turned back into the emotionless creature Haqua had seen before.

She was taken aback by the strange behavior of the human in front of her. She planted her feet on the ground one last time and brought her hand towards her mouth yet again, coughing yet again and glaring at him with all her might.

This time the human did look at her. His cold and analytical eyes suddenly inspected her from top to bottom making the devil take a step back at the sudden strength of his glare. His hand moved towards his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose as he finished his inspection.

"Oh, you're still here." he stated, returning to his game without further ado, leaving her foolishly standing there. She took a deep and shaky breath trying to calm herself, repeating to herself that a mere human was beneath her.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I am a proud demon of The New Hell." All said and done, Haqua still needed to be acknowledged.

"Oh, I noticed, but I figured out that you are probably a plot by "the real" to mess with my precious game time, so I decided to ignore you." he explained, his eyes glued to his PFP "Now be gone, scourge of the inferior "real" and let this God be."

Haqua didn't understand half of what he said, but she did catch the word "inferior". Upon hearing that word, her brow twitched as she gave the unpleasant man a heavenly whack with her scythe, sending both him and his PFP flying through the air.

After a few meters of flight he landed with a grotesque thump, making Haqua wince, worrying that she may had gone too far with this fragile human. Little did she know she was dealing with a God.

Her shining red eyes filled with worry as she started to approach the unmoving human who just laid there, not giving any signs of life. Her worry was for naught though, as the human stood up as quickly as he had fallen, seemingly unfazed.

His eyes widened as he scrambled across the ground, uninterested in his own wounds. "My saves!" he screeched as he reached out for his fallen comrade. He grasped the device and looked it over a few times "My precious, you're all right." he squeaked as he huddled up on the ground, making a look of disgust pass on Haqua's face.

Still huddled up, he turned towards Haqua "What are you doing, you crazy woman? You almost ruined all of my saves. Not to mention this was borderline assault, I should call the police on you." he whined with an almost childish tone, an accusing finger pointed straight at her and his lips pursed forward while his other hand protectively covered his baby.

Keima suddenly winced, then quickly turned to his stoic self, standing up as he dusted his PFP off. This was a direct attack on his PFP, therefore, his games and therefore, the heroines. This shall not be forgiven. He pushed with spectacles up the bridge of his nose, _'Prideful and aggressive, this should be simple.'_

"Crazy and aggressive, as expected of a flat-chested girl." he imperiously said, avoiding her gaze.

He didn't even have time to wipe the screen of his PFP as the back of the feared scythe swung down on his head, almost burying him in the ground and making a gush of blood emanate from his head. His PFP fell to the ground, where Haqua's scythe cut it up into a million different pieces with frightening accuracy.

"Hmph!" Haqua exclaimed, flipping her hair around and trying to hide the crimson blush that was threatening to envelop her face while covering her breasts by crossing her arms over them. In a sense, Haqua knew what a childish thing she had done, and was scrutinizing herself for being so easily riled up by a human.

'_He deserves it, though. The very nerve of a mortal to say something of the sort!' _Haqua justified, ignoring the cries of dismay coming from the almost buried human. "Just so you are aware of it, I graduated at the top of my class and with full honors." the devil informed him while she brought her hand up to her chest, closing her eyes and remembering those moments, a smile appearing on her face as she basked in all her past glory.

"You're still flat-chested though." Keima muttered under his breath with his lips still pursed forward.

Keeping the smile on her face, Haqua dealt another powerful blow to the bespectacled teen's head, burying him even farther into the ground.

"I cannot believe I'm saddled with saving beings like him!" Haqua complained as she walked away from a beaten up Keima, who was visibly out of it. "I'm a district chief, by the spirits. I deserve some respect and acknowledgement." she continued.

"Wait just a minute. What do you mean by save?" came Keima's demand from below her, the seriousness of his expression being completely diminished by the fact that his head was the only thing sticking out.

"Well you see, I probably shouldn't tell you this…" that's right, she shouldn't, but her desire to be acknowledged as the best by everyone was too strong "but I'm member of the loose soul squad. I catch loose souls before they can do any harm to your world or species." she explained with pride. However, the reaction she got was a far cry from the one she expected.

"Then, mind if I ask what the hell you're doing here instead of being out there, hunting these loose souls?" Keima jabbed at her with dead eyes, almost making her lose her balance at what he was implying. Haqua's eyes widened in shock at such provocation, yet she couldn't argue back, perhaps because she had already let two loose souls escape.

"I was in the middle of it, until you interrupted me!" she explained while she tried to cover another rising blush, fiddling with her fingers as she did so.

The God of Conquest raised a brow. This was unexpected _'Not the reaction you would expect from an honor student that does anything right. Could it be…'_

"In other words, you let it get away." he deduced coldly, making the girl in front of her turn into a tomato and look away quickly.

"I most certainly did not!" the purple haired beauty answered while playing with her hair in an almost frantic manner "I just don't know where it is now." she admitted, almost whispering the words with a small pout.

"Incredible. And the safety of the real world is entrusted to people like you." sarcasm was dripping from his voice "Then again, I should probably be happy, since "the real" will finally get what it deserves and leave me to my games." he muttered, looking away.

"What? You think you could do better!?" she raised her voice at him, her temper finally getting the better of her. Her face was red in anger, her hands balled into fists as she walked near the boy in question and stared down at him with fire in her eyes.

"I know I can." he replied proudly.

"Do you really think so!?" Haqua asked him again incredulously, becoming angrier by the second.

"Is that a challenge?" he replied, glaring at her.

"It is!" she spat back.

"You pitiful being that challenges a God, I shall accept and teach you the meaning of power!"

There was a sudden white flash and, to Haqua's dismay and Keima's confusion, a purple collar appeared on both their necks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Takahara Ayumi gave a long sigh. Her upperclassmen had yet again overexerted her and made her look stupid in front of the entire track team. It was hard for Ayumi to stand for her abuse, but some part of her felt she deserved it, since it was her representing the Majima High in the next track meet, not the third years who had spent more time on track.

She somehow felt guilty as well, guilty for stealing their rightful position, guilty for being happy about it. Running was her life, and she couldn't deny that she wanted to run at that meet more than anything. She also couldn't deny that she was probably the best the track team had to offer, hence her internal conflict.

She sighed again, leaning against a tree in the courtyard as she took a drink of her water bottle. Her break was almost over, she would need to return to the track field in a few moments. Amidst all her worrying, she didn't notice the green ghoul creeping behind her.

"Oi, Mai-High's missile, time to return to practice." it said, the voice filled with contempt. It was one of her upperclassmen again.

At that exact moment, the loose soul plunged into the girl's chest, making Ayumi clutch it as the air was taken out of her. She blinked her eyes open and desperately looked around, trying to figure out what happened, but didn't come up with anything aside from an acute pain in her chest.

"Oi, are you deaf?" came the voice of the upperclassmen who had finally shown herself, poking her head around the corner.

"Sorry!" Ayumi exclaimed as she made her way towards the track field as fast as she could, the pain on her chest now forgotten.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"What! Why is this pitiful creature my buddy?!" Haqua angrily complained to Chief Dokuro as she swatted Keima's buried head once more with the pommel of her scythe. Keima was too far gone to respond, courtesy of five previous times she had struck him.

"You offered him a contract, he accepted, and I approved it. 'Tis that simple" calmly explained Dokuro to the school prodigy over the skull sensor Haqua carried on her hair.

"When did I propose such a contract?" she interjected, trying to salvage the situation. The devil's stress was obvious as she was stomping all around the roof, only coming near Keima to swat him with her scythe in an attempt to release some stress.

"Oh, you don't remember?" came the calm voice, making Haqua shudder and stop in her tracks. The only thing in motion was her right foot, which continuously tapped the floor.

"It was but a measly spat, nothing serious!" she tried to argue, throwing her hands in the air and forgetting she had her scythe in grasp. She quickly grabbed it before it could fall and exhaled "Besides-"

"Haqua du Lot Herminium." Dokuro silenced her with a calm, yet stern voice. "You violated one of the primordial rules of the loose soul squad by telling a human of our activities. You are lucky that I have made him your buddy, otherwise you would be called back and striped of your rank. This is your last chance, don't waste it."

With that, Chief Dokuro cut the connection, leaving Haqua in sullen silence. Depressed, she turned her head towards the mutilated face of the God of Conquest. "I don't need his help." she muttered under her breath and flew off, leaving a beat up Keima behind.

She flew into one of the classrooms and looked around, searching aimlessly. She started to look beneath the desks, in the drawers, and practically everywhere she could think of. She found absolutely nothing, annoyed, she huffed, pushing out her meager chest and putting her hands on her hips.

'_The most logical course of action would be searching the school, it shouldn't be too hard if I keep myself organized and do it methodically.' _The demon reasoned _'After all, I'm a genius, it would be ghastly to think I cannot search a simple school.' _She kept thinking to herself, trying to ignore her dire situation and lack of success.

Once she realized there was nothing noteworthy about the room, she went to the hall with a slight feeling of defeat _'No matter, it's irrational to think that that the loose soul would be in the very first room._' she kept walking as she thought, suddenly noticing that she had, alarmingly, attracted many curious gazes for her strange attire, the moment she felt all their eyes on her, her blood rushed to her cheeks as she bowed her head.

'_Curses! I forgot to activate my cloaking! Isn't this the same mistake I scolded Elsie about millions of times in school? Damn it, Haqua, get a grip.' _She berated herself, activating her raiment and leaving a lot of teens rubbing their eyes in disbelief.

After a few seconds, the simple mind of a teenager decided that it was nothing out of normal and continued with its daily routine, ignoring the unique occurrence. She used this chance to quietly walk away from the scene to look for the loose soul, careful to not bump into a running girl, and barely avoiding a collision with a boy carrying a tray of food.

Haqua groaned. She was getting tired of walking around, she had no idea how much time she had spent in this school, but it had felt like an eternity. _'All the hallways look alike, how big is this school anyway? Too bloody big, that's how.'_

Haqua's ears suddenly perked up as she heard something of "interest" to her. Two boys, presumably third graders were animatedly talking. Haqua stopped to listen with avid interest.

"I'm telling you, Saito. There was this really cute purple haired chick in the hallway, and a moment later, she disappeared into the thin air! Poof! Gone!" the first boy in question said, waving his arms.

Haqua huffed with pride _'Of course I'm cute, I'm a first class demon.' _she said to herself, shaking her head and making her hair flutter as a big smile accompanied her beautiful face.

Saito, the second boy, was not so keen on believing him "Really, Kenji? Okay, let me ask you this. How cute was she?" he asked skeptically.

Kenji, who had obviously been awaiting that question with enthusiasm, answered with excitement "She was really, and I mean really cute. She had totally no breasts though."

Mysteriously, Kenji found his way into the infirmary a couple of minutes later, later diagnosed with numerous concussions.

Finally, after two hours of wandering without any clear result, she stumbled into another classroom. She carefully opened the door and took a peek inside, only to softly curse to herself. It was the same classroom where she had come in. The school was a maze, and she needed a guide, and, she realized, gritting her teeth, she only knew one person who fit the criteria. As much as it hurt her pride, she needed the boy on the roof.

She swiftly flew out the window, making her way towards the roof where she found the peculiar boy still buried in the ground. Somehow, he had managed to pull his arms out and bust out one of his spare PFPs, and was now pleasantly pressing buttons away with glee while still buried in the ground.

As Haqua landed, she gave a sigh of displeasure to try and get his attention. It was useless, of course, the boy didn't even give her a second glance as she walked near him. It actually seemed that the closer she got, the more engrossed in the game he was.

She knelt besides his head, and, after collecting herself managed to grind out "I need... a guide." the rapidity of button clicking seemed to get faster with every word.

"I'm not familiar with the layout of this school, or this city, for that matter." she murmured again, making the God of Conquest burrows his face into his PFP even more. Oddly, he started to mutter something inaudible that spiked Haqua's curiosity.

She leaned in closer to her what he was saying "If I ignore it, it will go away. If I ignore it, it will go away."

Once again, anger got the better of Haqua who promptly kicked his PFP down with one of her heels and smashed it with her scythe, making Keima screech in horror "No! My games!" came his cry of dismay as his hands waved stupidly, trying to do anything against the devil in front of him.

After a few seconds he stopped waving his arms and countered by saying "White, pure white."

Haqua was confused for a second, then she saw the angle of his head and the view he was getting. There were a few seconds of silence where a crimson blush spread across Haqua's face, steam starting to come out of her ears as her grip shook. She jabbed him with her scythe in anger, unburying him from the ground and sending him flying through the air.

He fell face first and with his buttocks pointing upwards. His leg twitched a bit then he stopped moving, laying completely immobile. As for Haqua, she stood with a crimson face, staring at the ground with keen interest while her whole body was tensed up.

"As I was saying, I need your help." she started once she had calmed down enough to muster up the words. However, before she could say anything else, the deity in front of her started to stand up in a zombie like fashion.

"Never…" the God of Conquest hissed with a hoarse voice and a dark aura swirling around him. This was now personal, an attack against his person he could stand, but never against his games. This was unforgivable, first Saeko, and now Kurumi. Simply unforgivable.

"I will never help a crazy girl from "the real" that has harmed two of my beloved heroines..." Keima started, putting a hand forward to emphasize his point as the bravado in his voice reached critical levels.

Haqua's eyes narrowed. This was bad, he was verbally announcing his unwillingness to help her, therefore breaching the contract. That carried lethal consequences. Leaving him to his own devices was one thing, but publicly denying the contract was another matter.

"Therefore, I swear I will die before I'll-hmpf!" he was suddenly silenced by Haqua tackling him to the ground with a hand over his mouth, a serious look in her deep red eyes.

"If you are not quiet, you will." the devil simply stated with a deadpan voice. As Keima stared at her face from up close, he noticed something that made him stop the retort he was about to spit out. Fear. Haqua was afraid.

He stayed silent and let the Valedictorian explain. "This is a first for me too, so it's quite unnerving…´she started, slowly pulling back her hand and getting off of him. Once she was an acceptable distance away, she started talking again with a hand on her newly acquired collar.

"This is a guillotine collar." she said, making him freeze in shock "If either of us fail to adhere by the contract, we both lose our heads, no questions asked." she explained with a small tremble in her voice, making it clear to Keima how serious their situation really was.

"How do we get rid of it?" he asked calmly, keeping his cool demeanor and trademark cold expression. He got up, stretching a hand out to Haqua, who was still on the floor. She looked at it for a moment before shaking her head and taking it, giving a bitter chuckle as he pulled her up.

"You are most certainly calm for someone who has just been told he is a walking deathtrap." she dusted herself off once she was up, looking at the human in front of her. She could see his analytical eyes looking for an answer.

"Fretting over it won't do me any good." he simply stated "Now, how do we get rid of it?" he asked again. His eyes boring into her.

"We need to capture loose souls and return them to hell. Once we do that, the contract will be fulfilled and the collars removed." she explained in a matter of fact tone, fiddling with her collar.

Keima put a hand on his chin, delving into deep thought _'So, we just need to get that thing she was talking about earlier and we are done, sounds simple enough. Although, there are still too many blanks for me to hypothesize. I need to ascertain what a loose soul is and why they represent a threat. Nevertheless, those things can be figured out later, and I don't want to involve myself with "the real" more than I have to. Priority is to catch the loose soul on campus, I'll see what happens then.'_

Meanwhile, Haqua was curiously watching him, faintly impressed with this human and his problem solving ability. He didn't beat around the bush, he was straight to the point, something Haqua appreciated.

Keima suddenly raised his head, startling Haqua, and, with those calculating eyes staring her down, laid out his case "So basically, we just need to capture that thing you let go and we are done?" he summarized.

"I didn't let it escape." Haqua blurted, jolting forward with a reddened face "You were just in the way." she added in a more meek tone while she fiddled with her skirt, desperately trying to hide her shame, no matter how obvious it was.

Still, he caught on quickly, and that was terribly useful.

"Whatever it doesn't matter now." he said dismissively, waving it off

Haqua couldn't agree more.

Keima nodded more to himself than anything else and continued "Then, Haqua, was it? I believe introductions are in order." he walked directly in front of her "I'm Katsuragi Keima, let's get this done with so you and your flat-chest can leave me alone." he said, sticking out his hand.

A resounding whack later, Keima was glued to the wall, twitching in agony. A crimson faced Haqua stood behind him, tightly clutching her scythe.

0o0o0o0o0o0

All in all, Haqua had to admit that, once freed from the wall, the Katsuragi boy was doing a specular job as a guide. Not including his off handed comments about her, of course.

After asking her where the loose soul might be and to what it was attracted, he went into a classroom where he wrote the most viable places on one side, and the lesser ones on the other. He then made a plan to conserve as much energy and spend as less time as humanly possible on the task, tapping on the board with a stick he had managed to procure.

Haqua was vaguely impressed by his analytical abilities and practical mind. It mirrored her own and that, coming from her, was a compliment. If anything, it was rather annoying that the bespectacled teen didn't strike any conversation, opting to play with his PFP with one hand and only say words when needed.

It was unnerving, but Haqua figured that if she broke the third gaming device he had, he wouldn't be so cooperative. She sighed and stopped walking. Shaking her head at the situation she was in. She suddenly clutched her hairpin as she received a message from Chief Dokuro, text only. She expanded her raiment into a screen to read said message.

It said:

**The human is called "The God of Conquest" in his realm. He is said to have conquered more than a thousand girls' hearts, and that there is no heroine capable of resisting him.**

**Use him wisely.**

**Chief Dokuro **

'_Really, this guy!? Human girls likely don't have even two brain cells to rub together!' _She thought incredulously as she raised her head to see the boy who hadn't stopped walking, or playing. _'However, this might explain why I was paired up with him in such an unorthodox fashion. But, is using love to exorcise spirits not experimental and highly volatile?'_

Haqua shook her head, dispelling those thoughts. _'Maybe I should be honored that I was chosen to test this?' _she wondered, not being able to contain the smile that spread across her lips. She started to walk again, catching up to Keima, who hadn't noticed her absence, with a more joyful stride.

'_I wonder where we are going… ah.' _Haqua started to question before she saw the double doors that led to the courtyard. She turned around and saw that the teen she was with didn't even hesitate as he walked through the halls and stairs, playing his game as if it was the most normal thing in the world. If he had memorized the layout of the school, or was simply multitasking was known to no one.

'_Loose souls, hmm?' _Thought the deity _'According to the she-devil sent by "the real", they feed on negative energy. We've checked the school's baseball team and the parsley-students, and apparently they possess no true negative energy, so I guess the theater would be our safest bet.' _he extended his hand, already knowing of the position of the door leading to the courtyard.

He only got to take a few steps outside before Haqua's voice stopped him.

"Wait." she exclaimed, stopping besides him. She planted her feet and used her raiment to form some kind of see-through in front of them. Touching a few buttons on it under Keima's watchful eye, images from what had transpired thirty minutes earlier started to appear.

Keima stopped playing for a few moments, which was quite a feat, raising his eyebrows in interest.

Haqua, feeling quite pleased with herself, was "kind" enough to explain. "This is a raiment, a tool that we demons use," she started with pride. "We can use it for several things such as flight, turning invisible, equipment storage, object manipulation and creation, as well as other tools such as this…" she explained while pointing at her purple raiment. "This allows us to see the events that transpired thirty minutes ago,"

Keima nodded with a hand on his chin as he watched the tool with interest "I see, the loose soul might have left a trace," Once again, Haqua was impressed at how quickly this human caught on. Keima stared at the raiment for a couple of seconds in silence.

"Very well, make it quick. I'm busy." he stated, returning to his game, his apparent interest now gone.

She raised an eyebrow at his insolence and scornfully answered "A human threatening a demon… some human you are."

"You are letting a human threaten you… some demon you are." he answered coldly, the venom in Haqua's voice not seeming to affect him in the least.

She narrowed her eyes at his provocation and twisted her scythe against Keima's neck with deadly efficiency, threatening to cut him from behind "Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a way, mortal? Take heed, I will kill you once we are done." she said coldly, every part of her body screaming in anger.

"No you won't." he interjected. Seemingly unfazed by the sharp blade at his neck, he kept pushing the buttons of his PFP. "If my head rolls, so does yours." he simply stated, making Haqua blush in embarrassment. "Besides, you're not the kind of person to kill someone in cold blood." he added.

She didn't slice his throat, but she did strike him with noticeable force, making Keima stumble before he could regain his balance and composure. Haqua just stood behind him, looking away with a slight blush.

Once she turned to face him again, she found him staring intently at her, pinning her on the spot she stood "I honestly don't know why you are upset, I find that to be an admirable quality." he confessed seriously.

This time, Haqua didn't hit him, instead, she looked downwards, trying to hide the noticeably bigger blush yet again. She fiddled with her skirt as she tried to utter a response, only managing to stutter a few disgruntled sounds.

_Doro doro doro doro_ came the incredibly loud sound from Haqua's hair pin, bringing her back to reality and saving her from having to answer. She suddenly remembered she could have used the sensor to track it instead of searching the whole school, and felt like slamming her head into a wall several times. _'Good thing Katsuragi doesn't know that.'_

"What is that?" Keima quickly asked, wanting to see where this new development took him.

"It's a sensor that tells me when a loose soul is near." She enthusiastically explained, understanding what it meant that it had gone off. Her first capture was close.

"Oh really?" Keima asked, pushing up his glasses as an ominous aura gathered around him.

"Yes, it means it's close." Haqua answered, blissfully unaware of the darkness brewing behind her.

"Then, may I ask you something?" Keima requested while he walked closer with rigid steps.

"What is it, human?" Haqua answered, looking around for the loose soul, still clutching her hair ornament.

He took a deep breath "WHY DIDN'T WE USE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE INSTEAD OF RUNNING AROUND THE SCHOOL LIKE HEADLESS CHICKENS, WASTING MY PRECIOUS GAME TIME?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, almost giving Haqua a heart attack, making her jump back in fright.

Damn him and how sharp he was.

"It didn't cross my mind!" she defended herself, crossing her arms around her chest and freeing a large huff.

"It didn't cross your mind?! It's something that should never be forgotten, you useless she-devil!" he hissed again.

Before he could say anything else, Haqua regained her courage and smashed him on the head with the back of her scythe yet again, huffing "Everyone makes mistakes. Even geniuses like me miss something now and then!" she defended herself against a nearly comatose Keima, almost yelling at his downed body.

Her sensor screamed yet again, shocking her as it pointed at a black haired girl in a P.E. uniform who was running by. Haqua watched the girl run away, then froze. The loose soul had found a host, the worst possible scenario.

"What is going on? Why are you looking at Takahara?" Keima suddenly appeared behind her like some kind of an animal, making Haqua take a few steps forward to put a distance between them.

"You know her?" she asked curiously, turning around to face the beaten up, yet miraculously unaffected Keima.

"She is a classmate. Why?" the God prodded even further, a frown appearing on his face.

"The loose soul appears to have occupied the emptiness in her heart." Haqua explained with downcast eyes, feeling a bit guilty for letting it get away, and feeling sorry for the poor girl who was now host to a loose soul.

"So?" he asked with the same calmness, his mind already assessing and analyzing the situation.

"So what?" she said back, cocking her head, not understanding the question.

"How do we pull it out?" Keima asked, as always, straight to the point. Haqua remembered she was not dealing with a normal person either.

"To put it in layman's terms, we need to fill the gap in her heart." Haqua explained like a teacher, after all, she had studied and memorized all the lessons to heart "That's one of the reasons you were chosen as a buddy. You are called "The God of Conquest" on this world. My superiors want to use your skills to fill that gap with love."

Keima stood silent for a moment. He pushed up his glasses and emotionlessly said "I think you misunderstood." he simply stated with a cold, unreadable expression.

"How so?" asked Haqua, looking at him curiously.

"I've sworn never to hold hands with a "real" girl." he ground out, looking away.

Silence.

"Why!?" asked Haqua, disbelief and fear running through her body as she came near Keima, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform. "Why!?" she asked again, this time more forceful and shaking him as hard as she could, making him stumble back and forth.

"It is simple! 2D is superior to 3D!" he answered without missing a hitch.

Haqua's mind put all the pieces together. She released Keima and with powerless steps stumbled away from him, hopeless. "We are so dead." she muttered, sitting against the wall and hugging her knees.

"Don't worry, I have complete confidence in my abilities." came Keima's voice from above her, filling her with hope.

"Really?" she asked yet again, without looking up.

"Yes" Keima stated.

Haqua looked up, for some reason expecting Keima to be above her with an outreached hand to help her up. Instead, she found him seated on the grass, fanatically writing in a note pad. "What are you writing?" she asked with a bit of disappointment.

"I'm writing a list of games to replay before I die. I refuse to capture something with less personality than a cardboard cutout. I absolutely refuse to capture a real girl, they are not worth my effort." he answered with his lips pursed forward while he rocked himself like a baby.

Oh yes, he had confidence in his abilities.

However, before she could fall into depths of despair, Haqua remembered who she was. _'I will not let a single loose soul and a whiny boy defeat Me.' _she told herself, gritting her teeth. She angrily pulled herself up and stormed near Keima "Get up. We have work to do." she ordered, giving him a harmless kick to get his attention.

"Didn't you hear me? I refuse to conquer her!" Keima stated without turning around to face the devil.

Haqua sighed with exasperation and used her scythe to pull him, his legs dangling a few feet from the ground. She started to walk forward with Keima in tow "Come on, Katsuragi, we will conquer her or die trying."

"Didn't you hear me, you beast? Unhand me, I absolutely refuse to conquer her, do you hear me!? I'm a God, damn it, a God! And you shall obey!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please tell me what you thought or ask anything on your minds regarding the story, be by PM or a review.**


End file.
